Albus Potter y el Pensadero del Fénix
by julviolin
Summary: "Me abro al cierre". Exactamente en el mismo punto en el que JKRowling nos dejó al cerrar su saga, esta historia se abre con el joven Albus Potter y su prima, Rose Weasley, viajando hacia el comienzo de su primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.
1. ¿Epílogo?

**_...¿Epílogo?_**

Albus miró a Rose, interrogante. Ésta le sonrió tímidamente, y el chico comenzó a caminar por el pasillo entre los compartimentos llenos, arrastrando su baúl. A un lado y a otro, la gente que los ocupaba se le quedaba mirando con descaro. Al ver a una chica dar un respingo y cuchichear sin disimulo en el oído del chico que tenía al lado, Albus decidió que era momento de dejar de observar y mantener la vista al frente.

Al llegar a un compartimento vacío, volvió la vista hacia Rose, quien asintió con otra de sus luminosas sonrisas. Alto para su edad, pudo subir su baúl y el de la chica al portaequipajes. Suspirando aliviado, se dejó caer en un asiento junto a la ventana.

-Estaré en Gryffindor -murmuró a su prima, que se había sentado frente a él.

Ella le rozó la rodilla suavemente.

-Deja de preocuparte. No tiene tanta importancia. Yo estaré en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, según papá, pero la verdad es que tampoco me va la vida en ello. Al fin y al cabo, aprenderemos lo mismo y tendremos las mismas clases vayamos a la Casa que vayamos.

Albus no dijo nada y miró por la ventana. Se acercaban a las afueras de Londres y el paisaje cambiaba, dejando paso a grandes extensiones de campos verdes y praderas. Siempre había sido un chico sereno y callado.

Rose, acostumbrada a los silencios de su primo, se levantó y sacó un libro de su maleta. Albus la observó sentarse y sumergirse inmediatamente en la lectura. Al advertir su mirada, ella le sonrió cálidamente y le mostró la cubierta.

-Es "El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, curso 1º" -informó alegremente.

Él sonrió a medias y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Le dio por pensar que, de alguna forma, él y su prima encajaban. Mientras que la mayoría de sus primos, incluyendo a ambos de sus hermanos y a Hugo, el hermano de Rose, eran alborotadores por naturaleza, Albus era más bien introvertido y prefería observar. Eso no quería decir, claro está, que no participara en las travesuras de sus hermanos: al contrario, solía ser el cerebro de las actividades, aunque dejaba que fueran ellos los que luego se encargaran de llevarlas a cabo. Rose, sin embargo, era la madura de la familia: prefería estar leyendo o charlando tranquilamente, y rara vez se entrometía en los líos de sus primos, lo cual era recíproco, ya que cuando lo hacía solía ser para reprenderles.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Pero bueno, mira a quién tenemos por aquí –dijo la inconfundible voz de burla de James- ¿Ya has decidido en qué casa estarás? Vamos, no seas tonto, ¡serías un gran Slytherin!

-¡No-estaré-en-Slytherin!

Con cuidado para que no se perdiera la página, Rose dejó el libro a su lado, repentinamente atenta a la conversación.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilo... –reaccionó su hermano con fingida inocencia- Vas a espantar a los invitados. Este es Paul, -señaló al rubio que venía con él-, Thomas es el moreno alto y Arthur el castaño.

-Encantado -refunfuñó Albus, con un tono que expresaba más bien lo contrario.

James lo ignoró.

-Mi hermano Albus y mi prima Rose, que también irá a primero este curso.

-¿Para qué has venido? -intervino Rose por primera vez, con su tono de voz más dulce. Nunca se fiaba demasiado de su primo mayor.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas de regocijo.

-Sólo nos pillaba de camino. Por cierto, niños -James insistía en que lo decía con cariño fraternal, pero Albus odiaba que su hermano lo llamara "niño". Al fin y al cabo, solo era dos años menor que él-, tened cuidado: hay unos de cuarto que andan lanzando un hechizo endiablado que hace que te crezcan los dientes tremendamente. No sé de dónde se les habrá ocurrido la idea pero si os preguntan, por si acaso, decid que os llamáis Rebecca Witters y Amos Pucey. Evidentemente la mentira durará hasta la Ceremonia de Selección, pero con un poco de suerte para entonces el contratiempo estará resuelto… Ah, por cierto, Al, no olvides ponerte la túnica de Hogwarts antes de llegar.

Una vez se hubo ido, Rose lo miró entre divertida por el tratamiento recibido y preocupada por el encantamiento. La historia de James sonaba a que andaba metido en algún lío con alumnos más mayores, un lío lo suficientemente importante como para que quisiera asegurarse que ella y Albus estaban bien, y pedirles que mintieran acerca de su parentesco no fuera a ser que les diera por… ¿qué? ¿Atacarlos a ellos? Al notar la falta de reacción de Albus, desapareció su sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Al? Estás más callado que de costumbre...

-Mi hermano es un imbécil.

Rose lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Es por lo de acabar en Slytherin, o hay algo más?

El chico no contestó de momento, meditando en la respuesta correcta. Observó los ojos azul cielo de su prima. Sí, le preocupaba estar en Slytherin, no tanto porque fuera Slytherin, sino porque no fuera Gryffindor. Todos estaban expectantes ante su comienzo en Hogwarts, y esto no incumbía solo a su familia, algo esperable, sino también al resto del mundo mágico.

El era el hijo de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Si bien es cierto que su hermano había ido antes, ya había quedado más que claro quién era James: alborotador, inteligente (aunque lo aplicara sobre todo en bromas y meterse en problemas), exitoso, aunque fuera al menos en las asignaturas que le interesaban, carismático y popular. Lily vendría detrás, con su cabezonería y siendo seguramente la que más muestras de magia había mostrado, la más poderosa de los tres, no tendría ningún problema. Además, Lily era una chica, y eso ya tenía ventajas. ¿Pero Albus? ¿En qué iba a destacar el hermano mediano, pequeño y poca cosa que siempre sabía complacer a los demás y que nunca había destacado en nada? Por muy infantil y estúpido que se sintiera por tener estas dudas, la presión era lo suficientemente grande como para que lo único que desease fuera ser seleccionado para Gryffindor y que al menos, la gente dejara de fijarse en él y se dieran cuenta de que simplemente era uno más, sin sorpresas ni buenas, ni malas.

Albus abrió la boca un par de veces, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta de su compartimento de golpe y apareció un chico muy menudo y con cara de miedo, aunque al verlos recompuso su expresión a una fría y desinteresada.

-Pensaba que no había nadie. Disculpad.

Albus miró a su prima y supo que ella tampoco se había tragado ni media palabra:

-¿De qué huyes? Puedes sentarte aquí un rato, si quieres. Estamos llegando de todas formas…

El chico ya estaba cerrando la puerta y pareció dudar, pero un tumulto en el pasillo le hizo saltar dentro del compartimento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y después volvió a girarse a ellos con extrema lentitud. De nuevo vestía una máscara de pasotismo demasiado premeditada para ser algo casual.

Se sentó en el mismo asiento que Albus, pero en el extremo más alejado, y se puso a mirar a algún punto aparentemente fascinante en el tapiz del sillón de enfrente, dejando bien claro que no pensaba tratar de entablar conversación. Rose y él volvieron a mirarse, la chica arrugando la nariz con extrañeza.

-Eres de primero, ¿no? –le preguntó, su voz con claras muestras de querer ser amigable aunque sonaron algo estridentes al romper el evidentemente incómodo silencio- ¿Dónde has estado sentado el resto del viaje?

El chico fijó la mirada en ella un segundo y pareció debatirse entre dignarse a contestarle o pasar de ella.

-Sí, soy de primero. Supongo que era una suposición bastante obvia y una pregunta innecesaria porque mi túnica no tiene el escudo de ninguna de las Casas, aún –murmuró, apartándose el pelo rubio de los ojos y fijando sus ojos grises en el paisaje, como si cada gesto le costara un tremendo esfuerzo.

No contestó a la segunda pregunta. Albus lo miró de reojo un par de veces, sintiéndose muy incómodo al estar en presencia de alguien quien, evidentemente, no quería compartir aquel espacio con él ni con su prima. Se preguntó si sería igual con todo el mundo.

Después de algo menos de una hora, empezó a oscurecer, y a Albus le entró la inquietud por cambiarse a su túnica del Colegio, para lo cual tenía dos opciones: cambiarse delante de su prima y el chico rubio, o encontrar alguna forma de echarlos momentáneamente del compartimento sin parecer un maleducado, cosa complicada teniendo en cuenta que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra desde aquella vez. Por suerte, el chico pareció leerle el pensamiento y de pronto se levantó, se asomó al pasillo y se marchó, no sin antes mostrar un atisbo de duda en el que Albus casi pensó que iba a dedicarles algún tipo de despedida, la cual nunca llegó.

-Vaya tipo más raro –murmuró a su prima.

-Sabes quién era, ¿no? –Albus fue a negarlo, extrañado, pero el tren le sorprendió empezando a aminorar la marcha- Será mejor que nos cambiemos. Puedes quedarte aquí, yo tengo que ir al lavabo igualmente.

Y tras encontrar su cambio de ropa, se marchó.

La llegada a Hogsmeade fue, para resumirla, muy tumultosa. Los chicos se apresuraron a localizar a Hagrid, que se esforzaba por reunir a los de primero a un lado del andén tratando de hacerse oír por encima del barullo que formaban los de los otros seis cursos. Al pasar junto a James, éste les guiñó un ojo. Albus no dejó de notar que estaba rodeado de chicas, mientras que Paul, Thomas y Arthur parecían algo apartados.

Antes de lo esperado, los otros se habían marchado y ellos eran conducidos hasta un embarcadero, en el que se les dio instrucciones de montar a los botes que los llevarían al castillo, como era tradición.

Cuando obtuvieron la primera visión de Hogwarts, muchos ahogaron gritos de asombro. Por fin la primera visión de Hogwarts. Albus y Rose sonrieron con alegría al reencontrarse con el viejo castillo. Ambos recordaban las largas tardes pasadas con James, Lily y Hugo, observándolo desde una barca en aquel mismo lago, hasta que sus padres salían del castillo con aspecto ajetreado y los llevaban de vuelta a casa.

Sin embargo, por mucho que insistieran, nunca les habían permitido la entrada, incluso aunque Albus había rogado a su padre, quien sentía una clara debilidad por él, que los dejará visitar tan solo el hall, sin éxito alguno. La idea de ver el gran castillo por dentro, de llamarlo "hogar", excitaba a los chicos. Rose, que iba sentada con aspecto confiado en un borde del barco, era observada atentamente por un chico rubio que por el contrario parecía concentrado en mantenerse lo más en el centro del bote que fuera posible, como con temor a que cayera al agua en cualquier momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó amablemente Rose.

-Jack, -contestó, con un brinco- Jake Redfield.

-Yo soy Rosalie Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Rose. Y éste es mi primo...

-Albus Potter, lo sé -acababan de pasar por un rayo de luna que se colaba entre las nubes-. Soy hijo de muggles, pero ya me han hablado de ti en el tren.

El chico tenía la voz grave y tranquilizante, y su aspecto no era el de un chico de once años asustado ante un mundo nuevo para él, sino que aparentaba más de la edad que debía tener y parecía tranquilo y relajado. A Albus no le gustó la idea de que hubiera gente que creía fascinante hablar de él en el tren, pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le aconsejó irse acostumbrando.

-Antes de venir al colegio estuve informándome de la historia más reciente... me resulta muy interesante lo referente a los horrocruxes, y cómo Lord Voldemort terminó por autodestruirse. Opino que tiene un cierto tono poético, la verdad -continuó Jack, con sus grandes ojos verdes centelleando de excitación.

Algo en él, sin embargo, hacía que a Albus le cayera bien. Solía tener buen juicio de primeras con la gente a la que conocía, y la forma en la que les transmitió la pasión y las ganas que tenía por aprenderlo todo del mundo mágico hicieron que sonriera. Rose lo miraba hablar como si no hubiera nadie más fascinante en los mundos mágico y muggle. Albus sonrió irónicamente al recordar lo dura que era consigo misma su prima para ciertos temas, y se preguntó inconscientemente cómo reaccionaría su prima cuando le tocara enamorarse.

-... y que tu tío simplemente utilizó un encantamiento de desarme que hizo desaparecer al mismo Voldemort...

-¿He oído bien? -la voz repelente que arrastraba las vocales les llegó desde un bote cercano- ¿Has prounciado el nombre del Señor Tenebroso? Muy valiente, por tu parte, ¿esperas ser un Gryffindor?

Albus se sorprendió al ver al chico rubio del tren, que tan callado había parecido entonces. Su actitud confusa había dejado paso a una tremenda arrogancia y al verlo reconoció al hijo del Señor Malfoy del que su padre le había hablado en contadas ocasiones y al que habían visto en el andén 9 y ¾.

-Cállate, Malfoy. No te incumben las conversaciones ajenas. Tu familia ya no es poderosa y no tenéis a vuestro querido Voldemort para guardaros las espaldas -Scorpius arrugó los labios, pero no replicó. Albus sabía que lo único que le había impedido lanzarle un maleficio a su prima era la prohibición de su padre, que mantenía una "cordial" paz con los Potter y los Weasley.

El camino hasta el castillo duró menos de lo esperado, y Albus recordó su miedo a ser seleccionado para la casa del emblema verde y plateado al llegar al vestíbulo. Rodeado por las animadas conversaciones y caras de entusiasmo de sus compañeros, avanzó con el grupo hasta el castillo, a cuyas puertas esperaba una figura que, a contraluz, se veía alta y estilizada.

-¡Bienvenidos, alumnos de primer año! -sonrió cortésmente, cuando los alumnos la alcanzaron al pie de la escalinata- ¡Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! Soy la profesora Maureen McKinnon, encargada de conduciros hasta el Gran Comedor este año. Antes de nada, para los que no lo conocéis, os explicaré el sistema de organización de la vida en Hogwarts: hace más de mil años, cuatro de los más grandes magos de la historia fundaron esta sublime institución, destinada a la educación de la población mágica desde los 11 años de edad, a partir de la cual la magia de cada uno puede ser domada a la par que aprovechada. Tras la muerte de estos cuatro grandes magos, sus nombres quedaron asociados a las cuatro Casas que agrupan a los alumnos. De este modo, y según vuestras cualidades más instrínsecas, seréis seleccionados para una de estas cuatro Casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin -llegado el discurso de bienvenida a este punto, los alumnos se mostraban excitados, y muchos dirigieron miraditas de esperanza o confianza a sus amigos al oír el nombre de la Casa para la que esperaban ser seleccionados-. Debéis saber que vuestros logros y victorias en cualquier ámbito serán recompensados con puntos para vuestras casas, y del mismo modo, se os restarán puntos por romper las normas o presentar un comportamiento negativo. Al final de cada curso, la Casa con la mayor cantidad de puntos acumulados será recompensada con la Copa de las Casas. Esto da pie a cierta rivalidad sana entre los miembros de distintas Casas, pero siempre hemos de recordar que entre las paredes de este castillo, todos somos como una gran familia. Y ahora, preparáos adecuadamente: la ceremonia de selección va a dar comienzo.

Tras estas palabras, los alumnos se mantuvieron en completo silencio. La profesora McKinnon los precedió hacia el Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban esperándolos los demás alumnos. Con la sensación de que se movía rígidamente y sin elegancia, y con Rose y Jack manteniendo una apasionada conversación en susurros a su derecha, Albus avanzó con la cuadrilla de estudiantes hasta la parte delantera del Comedor, entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, según dedujo por los escudos de los uniformes que llevaban los alumnos de ambas. No muy lejos, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, atisbó a la prima Victoire, que le sonrió esplendorosamente y le guiñó un ojo.

Con el rostro crispado por los nervios, Albus observó a la profesora McKinnon mientras convocaba un taburete, que fue colocado delante del estrado donde se alzaba la mesa alta de los profesores. En el centro, sentada estiradamente en el trono del Director, la profesora McGonagall, a la cual conocía de oídas y había visto en alguna ocasión más, sonreía sin humor, sus labios formando una línea muy fina, y recorría la masa de niños con miradas rápidas y escudriñantes. Cuando se detuvo en su rostro, Albus apartó la vista, casi con rubor, y volvió a mirar al taburete sobre el cual ya se había colocado el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Bien. A continuación, les iré nombrando uno a uno por orden de lista. Cuando diga sus nombres, se sentarán aquí y les colocaré el Sombrero, que hará la selección. A continuación se reunirán con el resto de los compañeros de su Casa -con un firme movimiento de su varita, apareció un pergamino frente a ella-. ¡Auston, Myriam Anna!

Una chica de aspecto tímido se acercó al taburete. Indecisa, esperó a que la profesora levantase el Sombrero y se sentó, dando un respingo cuando éste le cubrió hasta los ojos.

-¡Ravenclaw! -decidió el Sombrero instantes después.

La mesa de la derecha de Albus estalló en aplausos y vítores, y Myriam fue a reunirse con ellos, alividada.

-¡Axle, Richard Peter!

El chico rubio que sobresalió de la multitud era esmirriado y parecía frágil, y tropezó al subir los escalones hacia la profesora, lo cual provocó risas entre los estudiantes mayores, pero hizo que el resto de los alumnos que esperaban su nombre incrementaran su miedo al ridículo.

Cuando Jason, Morgana fue enviada a la Casa de Slytherin, Albus ya empezaba a impacientarse. Tras ella, Jane Jordan se convirtió en el primer miembro de Gryffindor de la selección, y la mesa bajo el estandarte del León rojo y dorado pareció estallar. Unos cuantos nombres después, la profesora leyó:

-Malfoy, Scorpius Regulus.

Albus contempló a los Slytherin sonriendo y dándose codazos, mirando con sorna al chico del pelo rubio platino, que ascendía lentamente pero con la cabeza bien alta. Sin embargo, al girarse hacia ellos sentado en el taburete, Albus vio temor e inseguridad, los mismos que él mismo sentía, bajo la máscara de altanería, y sintió una mezcla de empatía y deseos de que Scorpius terminara en cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio mientras el sombrero tomaba su decisión. Tras un tiempo tremendamente largo, se movió para gritar:

-¡Gryffindor!

Rose reprimió un grito, y se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de exagerada sorpresa para el gusto de Albus. La mesa de Gryffindor murmuraba, y nadie aplaudió. Scorpius se quitó él mismo el Sombrero, devolviéndoselo a la perpleja profesora McKinnon, y lentamente se encaminó hacia la mesa que le correspondía. Cuando estaba junto a un asiento vacío, Albus sintió un impulso extraño: casi sintiendo sus manos ajenas, las unió en una palmada, y tras ese sonido se le unieron poco a poco los alumnos de Gryffindor, aunque algunos permanecieron impasibles.

No fue un aplauso caluroso ni hubo recibimientos joviales para el pequeño Malfoy, pero éste no pareció esperar más. Tampoco era de extrañar, después de que toda la familia Malfoy, que se caracterizaba por ser de las únicas totalmente Sangre Limpia que quedaban, había pertenecido a Slytherin, eso sin contar con que su abuelo, Lucius, era un famoso ex-mortífago, y éstos habían sido asesinos de muchos de los familiares de la gente que ahora le rodeaba. Los pensamientos de Albus fueron interrumpidos cuando su nombre llegó a sus oídos, como si proviniera de mucho más lejos:

-Potter, Albus Severus.

Sus nervios se habían disipado, pero seguía notando rígidas las piernas mientras avanzaba hacia el estrado. Por suerte, no tropezó, pero se sintió igualmente ridículo cuando el Sombero le cubrió los ojos, viendo como última escena del Gran Comedor a su hermano James mirándolo con ansiedad.

«Mmmmhh, he aquí otro Potter... el cuarto que tengo bajo mi ala, difícil como los anteriores, y la dificultad de selección sigue en aumento, mmmh, veamos...»

Albus no pudo evitar pensar «¿También con mi hermano, James?».

«¡Oh, sí, James! Una elección verdaderamente compleja, él no tenía nada claro... sin embargo, tú no pareces dudar de lo que deseas, ¿eh, chico? Aunque yo no estaría tan seguro de que eso sea lo que más te convenga...»

«No quiero ir a Slytherin»afirmó con vehemencia.

«Hum, sí, realmente ese es un factor común en todos los Potter... y no obstante, detesto tanto los prejuicios...»

Albus lo interrumpió:

«Mi padre me dijo que tenía usted en cuenta las preferencias. De verdad, lo he estado pensando mucho, no soy un Slytherin»

«Bueno, las cosas eran distintas con Harry. Había mucho valor en su corazón. Tampoco en el tuyo hay carencia de nobleza... Sin embargo, la astucia no es precisamente tu punto débil, y eso es tan característico de la Casa de Slytherin... Mmmmh, veamos... esta conversación ha sido casi tan interesante como la de Scorpius Malfoy, y estoy seguro de mi decisión para con él, por tanto lo mejor es que seas...»

-¡Gryffindor!

Albus casi se olvida de que tenía que moverse para reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindor de puro alivio. Guiándose por el terrible estruendo que producían los vítores y gritos de esa mesa, se unió a ellos, dejándose caer en el primer asiento libre que encontró, y siendo inmediatamente acogido por caras sonrientes que chocaban sus manos con las del chico.

Desde allí, terminó de presenciar la Selección. El chico del bote, Jack, se le unió poco después, y Albus se apresuró a hacerle sitio a su izquierda. Esperó, ansioso, el turno de su prima, que fue de las últimas en ponerse el sombrero, y tras unos instantes fue asignada también a Gryffindor, reuniéndose con Albus en el asiento de enfrente, con una sonrisa complacida.

Tras un corto discurso de la Directora McGonagall, la mesa que tenían delante se llenó por arte de magia de platos y platos de comida, ofreciendo el Banquete de bienvenida del que tanto hablaba el tío Ron.

-Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionasteis todos así cuando ese tal Scorpius no-sé-qué fue un Gryffindor? -preguntó un chico con la cara llena de pecas, mientras cubría su tarta de queso con mermelada de arándanos.

Rose miró a Albus, con expresión sombría.

-Bueno, supongo que ha sido producto de una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado...

-Sí, puede que tenga un poquito que ver con que su familia es de las pocas que quedan que siguen regodeándose en el hecho de haber sido de las más cercanas a Quien-Tú-Sabes -ironizó el chico que se sentaba al lado de Rose, de aspecto mayor y serio-. Debes ser hijo de muggles, ¿no? Para que te hagas una idea, no estarías aquí si las cosas fueran como quiere la gente como los Malfoy, probablemente te acusarían de ladrón de magia, y buscarían cualquier excusa para asesinarte o torturar a tu familia. Esa gente son escoria. Por cierto, me llamo David Doyle, soy prefecto.

Jack miraba su tarta, meditabundo. Albus quiso decir algo, sin saber muy bien el qué, pero Rose le interrumpió:

-Te acostumbrarás a todo cuando comprendas la historia de la magia, absorberás con rapidez nuestra mentalidad y las costumbres mágicas, no te preocupes -se estiró y bostezó, tapándose la boca con descaro-. Ah, tengo tanto sueño... mañana va a ser un día duro, y muy excitante, si me lo permitís. Creo que me voy a dormir.

Jack le dirigió una media sonrisa y se apresuró a levantarse a su vez. Encogiéndose de hombros, Albus le siguió a través del abarrotado Comedor, que se iba vaciando poco a poco.

Cuando, seguidos por el chico de las pecas, lograron encontrar la Sala Común, y hubieron traspasado el retrato que servía de guardián y puerta de ésta ante los demás estudiantes de otras Casas, Albus y Jack ascendieron por la escalera de caracol que los llevó hasta su dormitorio, donde ya habían sido trasportados sus baúles.

-No puedo llegar a imaginarme cómo va a cambiar mi vida este año, ¿no es así? -preguntó Jack, medio dormido nada más tumbarse en la cama con dosel junto a la de Albus.

Albus se encogió de hombros lacónicamente. Ambos miraron al otro chico, que al advertirlo les sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Jack.

-Holden Stevenson, encantado. Vosotros sois magos, ¿no? Bueno, sí, claro, yo también soy mago, hmm, quiero decir... que ya lo sabíais antes de... que habéis crecido en medio de todo este... -carraspeó- ¿Vuestros padres son magos?

Holden hablaba extremadamente rápido y su tono de voz era esquivo y nervioso. Albus sonrió, callado, mientras Jack le contestaba pacientemente a esas y todas la apresuradas preguntas que vinieron después.

\- Eh, tío, no te duermas. Hay algo que necesito saber antes de adentrarme de lleno en el mundo mágico -murmuró Holden, un rato después de haberse metido en su cama.

-Soy todo oídos -contestó Albus.

-Bien. ¿Quién es ese tal Quien-Tú-Sabes?

Albus tragó saliva. No estaba preparado para una pregunta como aquella. Sin embargo, era de una lógica aplastante que Holden quisiera saber más detalles, tras la reacción de David Doyle a su pregunta, es más, de todo el Gran Comedor, cuando Malfoy fue elegido para la Casa de Gryffindor.

-Su nombre verdadero era Voldemort. Bueno, de hecho su nombre humano era Tom, pero casi nadie lo sabe. Él fue... el mago tenebroso más importante de toda la Historia de la Magia, o algo así. Mató a tanta gente...

-Entonces, ¿puede utilizarse la magia para matar? Y, ¿por qué nos enseñan cómo hacerlo?

Albus casi sonrió:

-Esa es una gran pregunta, ¿sabes? El caso es que... a ver, la magia está en cada uno de nosotros. Realmente no sé hasta dónde podría llegarse sin que nos educaran, pero probablemente esos magos que ansían usarla para matar podrían inventar, o descubrir, cómo hacerlo. Alguien tuvo que empezar, ¿no? De todas formas, no creo que en el colegio nos enseñen a matar a nadie. Ya verás, va a ser todo mortalmente aburrido al principio -alegó, repitiendo las palabras del tío Ron.

Se sumieron en el silencio premonitorio del sueño, pero de pronto la voz de Holden volvió a oírse, más suave que anteriormente:

-¿Cómo murió?

Albus no supo qué contestar.

-Esa es una larga historia -respondió enigmáticamente al final.

-Su padre lo mató, Hold. Pero, sí, tiene razón, es una historia larga y apasionante -explicó Jack, pero no estuvo seguro de que Holden llegara a oírlo.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando los demás ya dormían, la puerta se abrió y se cerró suavemente. Albus contempló en silencio como Scorpius Malfoy escudriñaba la habitación quedamente, antes de encaminarse hasta su cama, desvestirse sin el menor ruido y tumbarse en ella.


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases

**_Capítulo 2. Primer día de clases_**

-Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia, Almuerzo, Pociones, Encantamientos. Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia, Almuerzo, Pociones, Encantamientos. Herbología, Def...

-Rose, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Sí, por favor, ¿te importaría callarte un poquito?

Rose continuó memorizando su horario en voz más baja, pero igualmente irritante. Con un suspiro exasperado, Jack se acercó resueltamente a un grupo de alumnos más mayores.

-Perdonad, tenemos clase de Herbología. ¿Cómo se va a los invernaderos?

Minutos después, los alumnos de primer año de las Casas Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se encontraban bajo un techo plasticoso y agobiante, apiñándose cada vez más para huir de una planta con púas color púrpura que los rodeaba, estrechando el círculo en torno a ellos poco a poco.

-¿Algún hechizo? -preguntó una chica rubia a la izquierda de Albus, quien al detectar su mirada sonrió nerviosamente.

Scorpius lanzaba chispas con su varita, lo cual parecía llamar la atención de la planta, que se apiñó junto a él.

-Oh, pero, ¿qué hacéis? -sonó una voz detrás de la clase.

Albus giró la cabeza rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Neville Longbottom, que se acercaba a grandes zancadas sacando su varita. Con un movimiento de ésta, lanzó algo plateado que se alejó hasta un rincón del invernadero, siendo seguido al instante por la curiosa planta, que se enrolló en esa esquina.

-Bien, ahí tenéis la primera lección de Herbología: nunca entréis en el Invernadero hasta que yo haya llegado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hubo murmullos convencidos de asentimiento, mientras los chicos retomaban sus puestos alrededor de una gran mesa que ocupaba el centro del Invernadero.

Neville los miró con una sonrisa radiante:

-¡Bienvenidos a clase de Herbología! Soy el profesor Longbottom, y estaré encantado de recibir a cualquiera de vosotros en mi despacho, junto al retrato de William Rode, en el segundo piso. Bien, bien, antes de comenzar con la lección de hoy, ¿alguien sabría decirme qué es y qué propiedades tiene eso a lo que os acabáis de "enfrentar"?

La mano de Rose salió despedida hacia arriba tan apresuradamente que dio un manotazo a Albus, pero Jack no tardó en imitar su gesto con más tranquilidad.

-¡Bien, bien, veo que habéis repasado antes de venir! Señorita Weasley, no dejaba de esperar su impecable actitud, se nota en casa de quién ha sido criada... sin embargo, déjenme ver...-se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies para comprobar a quién pertenecía la otra mano levantada- ¡oh, sí, querido! Dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Rose bajó la mano lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirando de reojo a Jack. Albus apostaría algo a que ya no le parecía tan maravilloso como el día anterior.

-Jack Redfield, de Gryffindor. Si no me equivoco, se trata de una Tuberculum Magicomeatus, las cuales, a pesar de todo, no son demasiado agresivas. Se alimentan de magia, por lo que crecen salvajemente en los jardines de magos, mientras que en las raras ocasiones en que se encuentran en jardines muggles, son totalmente inofensivas. Sin embargo, uno de estos ejemplares en manos de un mago que no la sepa controlar puede ser mortalmente peligrosa.

-¡Sí, sí, muy bien, señor Redfield! ¿Gryffindor, ha dicho? Será usted recompensado con 10 puntos... sin embargo, no me ha dicho sus utilidades, ¿alguien puede completar la información del señor Redfield?

Esta segunda vez en la que Rose disparó su brazo hacia el techo, Albus ni siquiera la vio moverse. Mirando a Jack entre dolida y triunfante, casi no esperó a que el profesor Longbottom dijera su nombre:

-Se le considera una de las más valiosas desde que se conocieron sus propiedades, hace no demasiado tiempo, ya que mediante un elaborado procedimiento, el veneno de sus púas es el único elemento mágico conocido que permite la reparación de varitas mágicas, señor. ¿Correcto?

Habló tan rápido que tuvo que respirar profundamente al terminar.

-¿Aún lo dudabas, querida?-respondió el profesor Longbottom, con una dulce sonrisa- Sí, sí, 5 puntos más para Gryffindor. Es totalmente cierto, y quiero dejar patente la importancia de dicho descubrimiento. Aún no han tenido su primera clase de Encantamientos, pero les diré que la varita es un elemento esencial para la magia, y por supuesto, para cada mago. Como ya sabrán todos, es la varita quien escoge al mago. También les habrán dicho, y si no es así me enorgullezco de ser el primero en hacerlo, que sin embargo un mago no es su varita, si no que ésta es meramente el canalizador de la magia que cada uno posee en su interior. No obstante, es obvio el vínculo que se establece entre mago y varita, y es realmente difícil encontrar un vínculo semejante con una nueva varita en el caso de que la primera se rompiera. Por lo tanto, poseer la forma de reparar varitas mágicas es verdaderamente revelador para la historia de la magia. Bien, ahora prosigamos con la lección que tenía preparada para ustedes.

Lo cierto fue que la lección que correspondía a la primera hora y media en los invernaderos fue lo suficientemente aburrida para satisfacer las predicciones de James.

Sin embargo, horas después se encontraban exhaustos y, sobre todo, con un hambre voraz.

-Recuérdame que mañana coja una porción de bizcocho de chocolate del desayuno para comérmelo antes de Transformaciones -pidió Jack a Albus, mientras dejaba caer su mochila junto a su asiento en el Gran Comedor-. No creo que a la profesora McGonagall le haga gracia oír mis tripas entre hechizo y hechizo...

Cuando Albus se servía muslos de pollo con puré por tercera vez consecutiva, una chica de Quinto curso a la que había visto alguna vez con su prima Dominique en casa del tío Charlie se acercó a ellos:

-Hola, chicos. Me llamo Madeleine, y soy prefecta de Gryffindor -los miró sonriendo con la clara intención de parecer encantadora-. Vosotros sois...

-Albus, Jake, Holden -respondió rápidamente Rose, casi con impaciencia-, y yo soy Rose.

La chica sonrió de nuevo:

-¡Encantada! Bien, solo quería deciros que si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en acudir a mí para pedir ayuda. Soy el eslabón entre los profesores y vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, y siendo así, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que os avise de que las clases de vuelo comienzan mañana. En el tablón informativo que se encuentra en la Casa de Gryffindor irán anunciándose más novedades, asique no dejéis de comprobarlo.

Albus bajó la vista hacia su plato. Se le había cortado el apetito.

Tras un brevísimo espacio de tiempo en el que a los chicos apenas les dio tiempo a pasar por su dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, cambiar los libros de las asignaturas de la mañana por los de la tarde, y salir pitando, Albus se encontró a sí mismo corriendo por los entumecidos pasillos de las mazmorras en dirección a su clase de Pociones.

Sujetando a Holden en la puerta para que no se estampara contra el suelo en un derrape mal controlado, entraron apresuradamente al aula y se dejaron caer en los tres primeros calderos libres que encontraron, al final de la clase.

-Uf, vale, esto sí parece un colegio de brujería, ¡por fin! -dijo Jack entre resuellos, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata -. Es un poco espeluznante, me apuesto una cerveza a que la profesora tiene las uñas verdes y una verruga en la nariz...

Albus se sonrió, pero Holden estalló en su ya característica risita alborotada. La verdad era que a Albus no le disgustaban las mazmorras, aunque podía entender que hubiera quien no encontrara esa tranquilidad que le transmitían a él el borboteo de los calderos al fuego y los distintos olores mezclados con la sensación de humedad.

-Buenos días a todos -les sorprendió una voz femenina a sus espaldas-, y lamento tener que decepcionarle señor Redfield, pero me temo que mi aspecto no concuerda al cien por cien con su descripción.

Albus encogió los hombros hasta que su cuello desapareció intentando hacerse invisible, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, al ver que todos sus compañeros desviaban su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la melosa voz, y éstas se quedaban fijas en este punto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, no le quedó más remedio que imitarlos y observar a la profesora.

Lo primero que pensó es que, definitivamente, ésta no tenía pinta de la vieja bruja de los cuentos muggles.


	3. Capítulo 3: Clase de vuelo y revancha

**_Capítulo 3. Clase de vuelo y revancha..._**

-Entonces, ¿cuándo tenemos pociones otra vez?

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Suficiente tenía él con lo que se avecinaba aquel día como para andar aguantando a Jack desde el día anterior, con su incansable cháchara acerca de la profesora Perivale.

-Vamos colega, no me mires así -venía diciendo-, está buena y lo sabes.

-Tío, a mí me parece un poco espeluznante...

En ese momento intervino una muy exasperada Rose:

-El hecho de que la mujer lleve la minifalda de cuero más minúscula que hayas visto, no la hace estar más "buena" -farfulló, escupiendo la última palabra-, y es obvio que viste así a propósito, ya que sabe de la natural imposición de las hormonas frente a las neuronas del sector masculino... además, a mí me parece muy poco profesional llevar tacones a clas...

-Deja la envidia, Rosie -la interrumpió el aludido-. Y, ¡claro que lo hace a propósito! Para impresionarme. Seguro que me vio en el Gran Comedor. No véis que no dejaba de mirarme en clase...

-Sí, hombre. Al menos espera a que te aparezca una mínima sombra debajo del bigote, Casanova...

Albus ignoraba la discusión entre su prima y Jack, mientras caminaba con ellos, un poco más adelantado, hacia los jardines del castillo. Al cruzar las puertas sus esperanzas de que un vendaval o huracán hicieran imposible lo que estaba a punto de suceder se esfumaron: el día estaba espléndido y el cielo azul lo saludó con una alegría que no era propia de un día de Septiembre.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa, con esa cara de funeral? -preguntó una voz a su izquierda.

Albus se lo pensó unos instantes antes que responder. Pero ciertamente Holden no tenía culpa de que aquellos dos hubieran decidido amargarle la existencia, ni de que tuvieran la primera clase de vuelo en 10 minutos.

-No me gusta volar.

En ese momento los dos de detrás dejaron de gritarse y se adelantaron para situarse a su otro lado.

-Pero qué dices, tío... ¡si tu padre era una leyenda! Y tu madre...

-Déjalo -murmuró Rose. Como siempre, parecía entender a su primo.

Y era cierto. Una vez más, Albus se dejaba llevar por su inseguridad. Había volado antes, por supuesto, incluso había participado en los partidos que inevitablemente su familia organizaba en casa, pero no era lo mismo. Estar en Hogwarts, para él, implicaba el temor a ser comparado con sus antecesores en cada paso. Y no era precisamente que no hubiera mucho con lo que comparar...

Sin más, llegaron a la explanada donde sus compañeros, la mayoría, ya estaban esperando. Unas treinta escobas los esperaban sobre la hierba verde, alineadas en dos filas. Y al final de ellas, de pie, con su pelirroja cabellera recogida en una cola de caballo, estaba...

-No. No, no, esto es el colmo, ni en broma...

-Venga ya, Al -Jack lo sujetó por el brazo cuando éste hizo ademán de darse media vuelta hacia el castillo-, no seas cobarde. Le diré al Sombrero que se equivocó. Que te mande a Hufflepuff, con los demás...

-¿Qué se supone que ibas a añadir ahí, pedazo de _cabezahuecaconpatas_?

Jake reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivar las chispas rojas que una chica con pinta menuda, trenzas color negro y suaves pecas en el rostro le acababa de lanzar. A pesar de que el chico le sacaba alrededor de cabeza y media, se encogió sobre sí mismo acobardado, ya que la Hufflepuff ofendida lo miraba con bastante imposición. Albus tragó saliva, dejando que Jack se ocultara un poco tras su espalda, la chica le recordaba a su Abuela, y aún más a su madre cuando regañaba a James.

-¿A quién llamabas cobarde? -murmuró a su amigo, mientras Holden, Rose y la chica de Gryffindor con la que había estado desahogándose tras su pelea con Jack, reían con ganas.

A Albus casi se le había olvidado el motivo de todo aquello. Pero lo recordó de golpe cuando centró la vista de nuevo en la "Profesora" de vuelo.

-Mamá... ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Ginny lo miró, con una sonrisa espléndida.

-¡Hola, cielo! -Albus deseó que se lo tragara la tierra- No quise decirte nada antes para que fuera una sorpresa... ¡Rose, querida! Tu madre te manda besos.

A continuación, se dirigió al resto de los chicos:

-Acercáos un poco más, por favor. Eso es. Las escobas ni muerden ni hacen nada, os lo prometo. Como veréis, hay una para cada alumno. Si tenéis la amabilidad de situaros a la izquierda de una de ellas... -los chicos, unos con más entusiasmo y otros con menos, la obedecieron.

La parte de conseguir que la escoba saltara a su mano abierta no fue ningún problema; al fin y al cabo, Albus había volado bastantes veces anteriormente. Se quedó observando cómo sus compañeros se las ingeniaban para conseguirlo poco a poco, a excepción de una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw que no lo consiguió para nada.

Se quedó la última, con la mano extendida sobre el palo de la escoba, sin dejar de murmurar "arriba, arriba, ¡arriba, por Merlín!", durante cinco minutos después de que todos los demás hubiesen conseguido sostenerlas al vuelo, claramente avergonzada. Ginny se acercó a ella:

-Anna -llamó su atención. La chica levantó la vista, y Albus se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos-, está bien, cielo. No te preocupes. A ver... déjame probar.

La chica se apartó dejando que Ginny ocupara su lugar.

-Mirad a McConnor... -susurró Jack al lado de Albus.

El chico de Slytherin que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos miraba cómo Ginny intentaba los mismos movimientos que Anna con los ojos desorbitados, y rápidamente le vieron sacar su varita y agitarla con disimulo hacia ellas. Algo translúcido salió de ella y justo en ese momento, la escoba salió disparada hacia la mano de la Profesora Potter.

-¡Había encantado la escoba! -murmuró Holden, al otro lado de Jack.

Como si los demás no se hubiesen dado cuenta...

Pero lo peor fue que la chica de Hufflepuff, Anna, hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros aún más y, farfullando una excusa, salió disparada hacia el castillo. Todos se quedaron mirando hasta que su pelo color cobrizo hubo desaparecido tras una esquina del patio.

-Bien. Quedáos aquí. A quien se le ocurra tocar un solo pelo de esas escobas, os aseguro que no se le olvidará en su vida. Y no, no voy a fiarme -añadió Ginny, más para sí misma-: _Inhaero ad aream_ -las escobas volvieron al suelo de un golpe seco, soltándose de las manos de los en un minuto.

Los chicos se miraron. Los murmullos empezaron a su alrededor y los alumnos intentaron dispersarse, sabiendo que tras ese hechizo las escobas no se despegarían del suelo.

-¿Por qué haría eso? -preguntó Rose, con expresión preocupada- Visteis la cara de la pobre Anna... parecía muy afectada.

-Seguramente creía que era ella la que no había conseguido algo que todos los demás pudimos. No sabe que fue efecto del hechizo del maldito McConnor... -objetó Jack.

-¿Qué queréis decir? -la amiga de Gryffindor de Rose seguía a su lado y los miraba, con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro- ¿McConnor tiene la culpa de que Anna haya tenido problemas con la escoba?

Jack miró a Albus, como pidiéndole confirmación de si contarle a la Gryffindor sus sospechas o no. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lucy Spencer. Si sabéis algo, me lo tenéis que decir... conozco a Anna, se sentó conmigo en el Expreso de Hogwarts y es una niña muy buena... seguro que esto le va a sentar muy mal -Parecía preocupada por su amiga.

-Bueno, es bastante simple. Cuando Ginny intervino, McConnor estaba más pálido que un patronus, y por la manera en la que la profesora consiguió levantar la escoba justo en el momento en el que él lanzaba algo con su varita... Sí, me parece que él tenía mucho que ver.

Lucy miró al aludido con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues voy a hablar con McGonagall...

Albus la sujetó por el brazo. Tenía algo en mente.

-No... no dejes que te tachen de chivata, te irá mucho peor. Déjanos a nosotros...

La chica lo miró, como evaluando lo que acababa de decir, y finalmente retiró su codo de la mano del chico con brusquedad y asintió.

-Está bien. Lo haremos a vuestra manera. Pero de ninguna forma os "dejaré" a vosotros. Nos vemos este Sábado en la sala común, a las once y media.

Sin más, se alejó con su amiga. Jack y Holden se miraron.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Albus?

-Bueno... resulta que este tal McConnor me cae, digamos, solamente regular -apostilló, con amargura, y a continuación la primera mirada pícara que los otros dos habían visto desde que lo conocieron apareció en sus ojos verdes-. Y resulta que tengo a la persona perfecta para, digamos, hacer justicia a la persona que ha humillado públicamente a una chica que no había hecho absolutamente nada malo.

Holden soltó una risita de las suyas.

La Sala Común tardó más de lo habitual en vaciarse aquel Sábado, y a las once y veinte, Albus estaba de los nervios, empezando a planear cómo tirar una de las preciadas bombas del sueño de la tienda de sus Tíos George y Ron que guardaba con cuidado en su habitación de primer curso, aunque había pensado guardarlas para ocasiones especiales.

Sin embargo, finalmente las dos chicas que cotorreaban acerca de un tal Craig de Ravenclaw, se fueron a su habitación.

-Maaaaadre mía, pero qué pesadas son las mujeres -suspiró Jack una vez hubieron desaparecido.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca para replicar con un gesto al que Albus empezaba a acostumbrarse, pero éste la cortó.

-Ros, por favor, déjalo en paz -ella lo miró ofendida pero, tras dedicarle una segunda mirada de odio a Jack, volvió a desaparecer tras el libro más enorme que los chicos habían visto en su vida-. Creo que voy a buscar ya a mi hermano. Lucy no tardará en bajar.

Holden y Jack intercambiaron una mirada emocionada, que molestó ligeramente a Albus. Aquellos dos estaban de lejos demasiado emocionados con conocer al Oh-Gran-James-Potter para su gusto, pero no dijo nada.

Instantes más tarde volvió con una sonrisa triunfante, y James detrás de él. Lucy no tardó en llegar y para el asombro de todos, traía a otra con ella.

-Pero, ¿qué clase de misión es ésta, enano? -inquirió James a su hermano-, ¿tú te crees que se puede llevar a cabo una broma de revancha en condiciones con... -contó con la mirada- seis renacuajos compinches?

Las niñas no parecieron ofendidas en absoluto, y simplemente se sentaron en un sofá a la espera de ser informadas del plan.

-A ver. Resumen.

-Esta mañana después de... -empezó Rose.

-No, tú no, que no entiendes el concepto de resumen. Tu transformas un texto de 3 pergaminos en un "resumen" de 7 con facilidad -cortó James, provocando la risa apresurada de Jack-, venga tú, el rubio.

-Pues... McConnor de Slytherin.

-Me gusta ese comienzo -James pareció animarse.

-Hechizó la escoba de Anna de Hufflepuff para humillarla delante de todos.

-Bastardo, a quién se le ocurre usar a una inocente señorita para probar un hechizo... algo que a un caballero no se le ocurriría jamás -ironizó James, consciente de que él mismo lo había hecho más de una vez y más de dos.

Tras un rato discutiendo las distintas opciones, todos quedaron satisfechos con la decisión. Se dividieron en dos grupos: Albus, Holden, Jack y Rose irían a la lavandería a por el encargo de James, y éste, junto a Lucy y su amiga Becca, irían al armario del aula de Pociones (porque James ya había estado varias veces y se sabía los trucos para esconderse lo mejor posible) a por la parte delicada del asunto.

Jack y Rose discutían en susurros cada vez que había que decidir qué pasillo o escalera tomar, y lo cierto era que andaban bastante perdidos. El castillo era lo bastante grande como para liarse de día, así que de noche era totalmente una misión.

-A ver, Rose, te lo he dicho. La lavandería está en el pasillo central del segundo piso... ¡es imposible que las ventanas den al jardín delantero!

-¡Si se ve el campo de Quidditch! ¿Cómo va a ser el delantero?

-¿En qué lugar ves tú el campo de Quidditch?

-¡Pero si ahí mismo están los aros!

-Que son árboles, pesada...

-No, son los aros.

-Callaos -intervino Albus, deteniendo al grupo.

Una sombra asomaba en uno de los huecos de los ventanales. Con la máxima cautela, se acercaron manteniéndose prudentemente ocultos entre las sombras de las armaduras, lo más alejados posible. Escucharon un suspiro propio de alguien que no estaba precisamente en su momento más feliz.

-Es Malfoy -comunicó Albus con voz casi inaudible.

Tomaron el pasillo más cercano que, irónicamente, les condujo directamente hacia el lugar deseado.

Tras rebuscar y tomar lo que buscaban, volvieron apresuradamente a la Sala Común y, tras un pequeño rebote de la Señora Gorda, que custodiaba la entrada, lograron que les dejara pasar. James y las niñas estaban esperándoles impacientes.

-Chicos, he olvidado que tenía algo que hacer... -dijo Albus de repente, y sin más desapareció de nuevo por el hueco del retrato.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? -se preguntó Jack, con cara de desconcierto.

Sin embargo, nadie tenía nada que añadir. Entregaron a James la bufanda de Slytherin que habían recogido de la lavandería, y tras un intercambio más de datos y acordar los últimos detalles de lo que iban a llevar a cabo al día siguiente, todos se marcharon a dormir.

La luna había hecho su aparición finalmente, tras una nube, y a Albus le pareció que el pelo del chico, con aquella luz, era más platino que nunca. No se atrevió a acercarse a menos de un par de metros. Simplemente se quedó allí, observando, como si de aquella forma fuera a entender lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella persona de cuya familia tanto había oído, pero de quien realmente nadie parecía saber nada.

Scorpius no se giró en ningún momento, ni mostró signos de percatarse de que hubiera una presencia observándole desde las sombras. Sin embargo, casi una hora más tarde, cuando se levantó para irse a dormir, giró suavemente el cuello y murmuró:

-Volvamos a la cama.

Albus recorrió aquel par de metros y juntos, volvieron a la Sala Común sin decir palabra.


End file.
